everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Calandra Shrillscream
Calandra Shrillscream is the flamboyant and extroverted daughter of the JubJub bird and his Siren consort. Her dream (besides serenading the masses) is showing the world exactly why the JubJub birds are feared by all in Wonderland. A pop icon known for her outrageous style choices, Cal has come to Ever After High for the chance to meet her loyal fans and maybe write a song or two. Character What is Cal like? Calandra 'Cal' Shrillscream, the lead singer and founder of the Babble Brigade, is known by many traits. Flamboyant. Outrageous. Extroverted. But, the truth is that everything she is typically known for is nothing but lies. Cal is the master of deception. Focused on cultivating the image she wants everyone to see, she puts forth certain traits so that she is seen the way she wants to be seen. No matter what, you can be certain that whenever she supports something, she always has a concealed motive behind every action. She is known for being flamboyant, dressing in brightly colored fashions and making extravagant clothing choices. Because of her ability to change her appearance, Cal tends to conjure up the priciest clothes and combine them in outlandish ways, thus giving her a more rebellious feel, something her fans appreciate. However, the truth is that she despises fashion. Cal prefers simplistic attire, but still styles her purple locks into a spiky up do, mostly because it irritates her mother, who always preaches about the importance of graceful beauty. Cal desperately wants her fans to understand that their body image is really not important and that anything can look good, no matter what. Because of this, Cal is known for changing her appearance directly on stage, though she combines these feats of magic with showy special effects. She switches between popular conceptions of beauty and ugliness at the drop of a hat, knowing that it increases her publicity and popularity with others. Cal is known for outrageous statements at times. People often remember her as judgmental and one who expects the best out of everyone, no matter who they are. She is known for somewhat scandalous comments on different people and not changing her opinion for anyone or anything. Again, this is simply to cultivate her image. She wants to be remembered as am opinionated woman who always spoke her mind, no matter her opposition or the controversy when it came to her beliefs. She wants her fans to have the courage to say what they think and to not be afraid of peer pressure, which she calls "the worst kind of sin" with all the honesty mustered in her body. One thing that isn't a lie about her is her extroverted nature. A social butterfly, she flits from person to person, perfectly comfortable with fitting in with both everyone and no one. Spontaneous, she enjoys making spur of the moment decisions and hardly ever regrets them. Talkative, she likes interacting with her fans. While she can be very snooty to people who don't praise her at first, she is known to warming up to those people, regarding them as a 'rare and dying breed'. She views the whole world as her oyster and she loves oysters, so she loves the world as well. Perfectly capable of working hard, she isn't afraid to get her hands dirty. Cal hates gender stereotypes and is currently trying to stamp out such perceptions. Disgusted by this sexist mentality, she likes engaging in activities that are typically seen as masculine, despite protests raised by others. While Cal certainly plays the part of a snobbish pop icon well, yet another side of her can be glimpsed, even by her most devout fans. Calandra Shrillscream is incredibly secretive. While she tries to distract people from realizing this with inane lies, the truth is that she enjoys a bit of mystery in her life and regularly hides things about herself from people. What does Cal like to do? Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Wonderlandian Category:Birds Category:Work in progress Category:SabineOfTheForce OC's Category:Alice in Wonderland